


Mary's Song (Oh My My My)

by graceaherr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Kara and lena grew up together, Midvale, Neighbors, Song: Mary's Song (Oh My My My) (Taylor Swift), SuperCorp, basically they grow up and fall in love, family friends, no angst bc im nice, taylor swift au, they fall in love]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceaherr/pseuds/graceaherr
Summary: So basically an au where Kara and Lena grew up together as neighbors and best friends and their families are friends as well and they fall in love (Based on the song "Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Mary's Song (Oh My My My)

Lena was seven and Kara was nine.  
“Dad, I am going to Kara’s!” A young Lena would yell as she shut the door to her house in Midvale, and crossed the street to go to her neighbor and best friend's house, Kara Danvers.  
They were inseparable, having known each other their whole lives.  
Lena looked at Kara like she put the stars in the sky.  
Their families were neighbors as well as close friends. Kara’s older sister Alex was friends with Lena’s older brother Lex. They all would play outside from dawn to dusk, and Kara and Lena only grew closer as they grew up together in the small town.  
“You’d think they’ll grow up and fall in love one day,” Kara’s dad, Jeremiah, would joke to Lionel. Eliza and Lillian just rolled their eyes.  
“Oh, my,” Eliza would say.  
They all would laugh and then go back to their conversation.  
Kara’s house was big and very welcoming, full of pictures of Kara and Alex from when they were young and even some of Lena and their families together. There was a big tree in Kara’s backyard that Jeremiah had built a fair-sized treehouse in for the girls to play. Kara would always take Lena up and they would just play and talk for hours.  
Lena was tickling Kara one time because she had refused to play the game she wanted to play, and they rolled over onto each other, laughing.  
“You’d better stop it or I’ll beat you up,” a young Kara had said to Lena. Lena just laughed harder because although Kara was bigger than her, she would never actually hurt her. She knew Kara was all talk, so she just kept tickling her.  
They lived in a world that was one block wide. Lena and Kara never fought and they didn’t really have any other really good friends. They lived in their own world, unbeknownst to the problems around them, like Lionel’s constant drinking and him and Lillian always fighting, or Eliza and Jeremiah trying desperately to save money for Kara and Alex to go to college one day. Kara and Lena just ran around together, laughing and smiling.  
“I dare you to kiss me,” Lena said one day in her backyard.  
“No way,” Kara said.  
“You’re just scared,” Lena argued.  
“Fine,” Kara said. She leaned forward, attempting to just lightly peck Lena’s lips, but just before she could get close enough, Lena squealed and ran away. Kara just laughed and chased her around and around.  
They were constantly at each others’ houses and Lena was a part of Kara’s family and Kara was a part of Lena’s. Playing turned into homework when school became more important. Kara would spend countless nights at Lena’s house and vice versa.They would paint each others’ nails and gossip about the kids at school. They both made new friends but always came back to one another, because at the end of the day, they were still each other's' best friend.  
All of a sudden, Lena was sixteen. She wasn’t that little girl everyone used to see around anymore. She was extremely smart and very beautiful and half the town had fallen madly in love with her, including one Kara Danvers, and Lena loved Kara just as much. Lena still told Kara that her eyes shined just like those pretty lights in the sky.  
Lionel and Jeremiah had always joked about the two falling in love, but they never believed it would ever really happen.  
“Didn’t see that one coming,” Lionel said to Jeremiah one night. They were behind Jeremiah’s grill, cooking hamburgers and hot dogs for their family cookout, looking over at Kara and Lena. They were on a picnic blanket, Kara sitting with her hands outstretched behind her and leaning back on them and her legs straight out while Lena was laying with her head on Kara’s thighs looking up at her.  
“Yeah, you and me both.”  
Their “playdates” turned into real dates, and Lena constantly snuck out her window at night to go across the street to Kara’s house, and she would let her in quietly and avoided waking up her parents or Alex. They would kiss until Lena found herself naked in Kara’s full-sized bed and was sneaking back in her house at three in the morning after one more goodnight kiss from Kara. Some nights she would meet Kara outside and they would just drive around in Kara’s brown pick-up truck until two in the morning, talking and laughing about random things, Lena’s eyes never leaving Kara.  
Their first fight was not a good memory. It was seven days after Lionel Luthor died.  
He had been completely wasted and drove his car into a ravine outside of town.  
“Kara, I told you that I am fine,” Lena had said one night when Kara had come over. Lex was away for college by this point and Lilian was traveling for work, which she had recently thrown herself into after the death of her husband.  
“Lena, you’re not fine! I love you, I only want to help. Please just talk to me,” Kara had argued.  
“No! I told you I’m fine I don’t need you or anyone please-”  
“Lena, I am your girlfriend! I want to be there for you but you make it so damn difficult! You haven’t said a word to me all week and I get it, I really do-”  
“No! You don’t get it! He’s gone and I can’t do anything about it!”  
“Please Lena just let me in I-”  
“No, just leave me the hell alone.” Lena slammed the door, tears streaming down her face. She turned against the door and fell back on it, sinking down until she was on the floor, her knees bent up in front of her.She loved Kara desperately but she didn’t know when enough was enough. She just wanted space, she needed space. Lena fell asleep on the couch and when she woke up, Kara was still outside, sitting on her porch swing, waiting.  
She had stayed there all night.  
“You’re ridiculous,” Lena had said when she went out to meet her, and put her head on Kara’s shoulder when she pulled her in close.  
“I’m sorry,” Lena had said.  
“Me too.”  
A few more years came and went, and Kara and Lena were sitting on a blanket up on a hill that looked over their small little town, their favorite spot to go and just be together. They came all the time to watch the stars and talk about their future. Kara was three years into her university, only fifteen minutes away, and Lena was one year into hers. They had just finished their sandwiches from Kara’s favorite shop when Lena looked over at Kara, her eyes shining like the stars.  
“I love you,” Kara said when she noticed.  
Lena laughed. “I love you too.”  
Kara turned towards her while she reached for something in her pocket. She shifted so she was on one knee and opened the little, black, velvet box and looked at Lena.  
“I love you more than anything in this world. I’ve loved you since the first moment I saw you, even though we were, like, three, and I definitely don’t remember it but you know what I mean.” Kara rambled while Lena laughed with the biggest smile Kara’s ever seen, tears falling down her pale cheeks.  
“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry m-”  
Lena cut her off by jumping forward and kissing Kara senseless. “Yes, yes yes!” She said between kisses.  
Kara put the silver ring with a small white diamond on Lena’s hand and let the tears that had welled up in her eyes fall. She picked Lena up and spun her around the grass while they laughed as the sun set  
The wedding was something no one would ever forget. They decided to have it in their hometown on that very hill where Kara proposed, almost a year and a half later. White chairs lined up in the grass, decorated with pink ribbons. A makeshift walkway was laid out made from old white fabric. The whole town came and Lena’s bridesmaids, Sam, Nia and Kelly walked down the aisle first, and Alex stood beside Kara under a flower arch. Everyone’s heads turned when Lena appeared at the beginning of the aisle. Her dress was tight and silky and accentuated her body perfectly and Kara’s jaw dropped when she saw her. Lena had a flower in her hair and she looked so sweet and perfect and Kara had to try so hard to keep her tears from falling that second. Lena’s smile was so wide as she walked down the aisle holding her white and pink roses in her hands. She glanced to the side to see her mother and Eliza wiping their tears as they smiled at her. She handed her bouquet to Sam and hugged her, then turned to Kara, who was wearing a flowy white jumpsuit, and just smiled at her. They knew exactly what the other was thinking. How’d I get so lucky?  
Less than a few minutes later, they both had said,”I do,” and the crowd cheered.  
The chairs were moved to be placed around tables and food was served and music was played and everyone stayed and danced until no one really knew if it was really late at night or really early morning. Kara carried Lena into her childhood home, of which Lillian recently moved out of and left it to Lena. She carried her, laughing, all the way to their bedroom, smiling as she laid her down while Lena impatiently tried to unzip her dress.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you more.”  
They went to Hawaii for two weeks and basked in the ability to call each other their “wife” whenever they wanted. They lived with so much happiness and never fell one bit out of love, even when Lena started working longer hours or when Kara decided she wanted to be a reporter instead of working at her parents’ store. They just fell more and more in love everyday.  
A few years later, Lena walked out to her front porch holding her two year-old’s hand and found Kara rocking their newborn on one of the white rocking chairs. Lena sat down in the chair next to her and lifted her daughter, Lily, onto her lap.  
“Morning, Mama,” Lily said to Kara, leaning over to give her a kiss.  
“Good morning baby girl!” Kara said, looking up from the baby boy in her arms.  
“How long have you guys been up?” Lena asked, leaning over to lightly brush her hand against her son, Alex’s soft face.  
“Only about an hour. I didn’t want to wake you up again, I heard you get up to feed him like a million times last night.”  
“Yeah, I wonder where he gets his appetite from,” Lena said rolling her eyes.  
“Oh, ha-ha very funny. I try to do something nice, and this is what I get.” Kara said, smiling.  
“Come on, let’s go eat breakfast.”  
Lily was seven now and Alex was five.  
They were playing across the street where Alex and Kelly had moved in next to the Danvers’ family home with their two kids, close in age to Lily and little Alex, who was usually called Lex. Lillian came around to visit them and the kids for holidays and Eliza and Jeremiah always came over to help everyone with the kids. Lena and Kara were sitting with Alex and Kelly, watching the kids play and laughing when Lex got mad that they were running too fast for him to keep up.  
They all grew up and before anyone knew it, Lily was sixteen and Lex was fourteen. Lily and Alex’s son Carter got along well as they were the closest in age and often hung out together with their other cousins.  
Kara and Lena were sitting after Lily’s graduation ceremony on their rocking chairs on the front porch of the home they had met at so many years before. Lily was out with her friends and Carter celebrating.  
Lena looked over into Kara’s shining blue eyes. “You know, when I’ll be eighty-seven you’ll be eighty-nine.”  
“Oh my gosh Lena why do you say these things,” Kara said, groaning over the thought of getting old.  
“I’ll still look at you like the stars that shine.”  
And when they would grow old together, that’s exactly what Lena did.  
(oh, my my my).

**Author's Note:**

> Omg hiii I have never wrote any fics before and I was listening to this song and was super bored and I was like omg I should write a fic about supercorp based on the song because I haven't seen one before so here it is! Anyways it's really short but I hope you swifties enjoy!


End file.
